


Yeah, She's Mine

by Slither_In_Gryffindor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lesbian Lena Luthor, POV Lena Luthor, Social Media, Thirsty Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25235575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slither_In_Gryffindor/pseuds/Slither_In_Gryffindor
Summary: CatCo employees have known Kara Danvers for a long time, before this morning, she was best known as Cat's longest assistant and has a sunshine personality that can endure Snapper.This is the first time anyone has noticed what she hides under the frumpy cardigans.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 16
Kudos: 1022





	Yeah, She's Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Everyone's Looking Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218241) by [Enna_Spooky_Trash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enna_Spooky_Trash/pseuds/Enna_Spooky_Trash). 



> I got inspired by a spiderman story, and I can't get it out of my head. I think this is the fastest story I finished. I did this in under 6 hours. 😁😁

Lena prides herself on being a good boss.

Well, that’s what Jess says to her when she gives her a raise or buys her lunch - so maybe the opinion is a bit bias.

Nevertheless, being a good boss meant that she knows everything that’s happening in her company, without needing to pry for the information. The life of her employees is something she knows, and even though it has been years since she acquired L-Corp [less for CatCo], people are still surprised when she adds her perspective about their life.

This habit of hers is fun actually, [well for her at least] it always leaves her employees floundering, and it’s hilarious how they react when she knows a secret she shouldn’t have been privy to.

It’s a skill she’d gotten down to the T, and isn’t ashamed to say she’s used it to get the upper hand. Nothing to the extent of revealing personal secrets to the public of course, and when a revenge-filled employee promised to ruin their new product’s production.

Well, she might have whispered something that made him pale, leaving her employees in awe and fear of the woman that is their CEO. 

Contrary to the tranquility of L-Corp, the CatCo bullpen always buzzes with shouts of unfinished reports, reporters striding to get their new story, and workers effortlessly weaving through the cluttered space while holding stacks of papers while talking on the phone.

That is why when she entered CatCo that morning, she didn’t bother with the excited chatters and whispers on the whole floor.

“How did she ever hide those arms? The sleeves’ popping.”

“She wears baggy sweaters, and did you see her abs through the shirt?”

“Damn, nerdy just rose to a whole new level.”

“I know right? I wonder how much she can benchpress.”

“Gosh, just look at them. The biceps’ begging to be squeezed.”

“Kara Danvers is so damn jacked, Ms. Luthor is one lucky woman.”

That made Lena stop in her tracks. The people who noticed her presence quickly tried to sush their friends from talking.

“What? I’m just saying, Kara could probably lift her. ”

She saw Karen smack Laurel and surreptitiously tilt her head towards Lena who was still silently observing the sudden stillness of the room. Previously chatty reporters now avoided her gaze and tried to act busy, though everyone was poorly hiding their interest in her reaction. One even had a magazine upside down.

“Jared, you’re reading it backward.” She corrected, smiling at the man.

Everyone let out a relieved sigh, looks like the boss is not going to mention how they thirsted over Kara Danvers.

But as Fate would have had it, they heard the distinctive sound of Kara’s voice through the hallway. The reporter enters the bullpen, attention still focused on her phone.

“Why is it quiet?” She absent-mindedly observes.

Lena looks at Kara and wonders why they were talking about her, then Kara did that thing where she tilts her head when using her super hearing and she looked up, pocketing the phone.

She got her answer when Kara smoothly removed her coat and hung it over her shoulder, waving an arm in greeting and strode towards her.

Her breath hitched.

And she thinks she’s not the only one who faltered at the sight of Kara’s coat-less outfit.

Kara was wearing the polo shirt she bought her a month ago because the blonde had been eyeing it. Until this day, she never knew why Kara hadn’t worn it before. When she asked, her girlfriend only shakes her head and says she wasn’t feeling the need to wear it yet. Looks like the time has come.

The white polo wasn’t extraordinary in any means but paired with a Kryptonian with stupidly ripped arms and a shadow of her abs, she could just die on the spot. Not to mention, the grey slacks stretched over the muscle of her thighs, and her socks-less feet were covered in her favourite low beige brogues.

Her inner voice was whining. ‘ _Why does she dress like that. Is she trying to kill me?’_

She could feel the stares of the other workers bouncing from her to Kara, and back, but she just couldn’t take her eyes off her handsome girlfriend. Her ponytail swished as she walked and everything about Kara just mesmerized her.

_‘Calm down Luthor your gay is showing.’_

“Ms Luthor!” She greets enthusiastically.

They had agreed that they need to be professional when in the office, but she’s now regretting how her title sounded through her girlfriend’s mouth.

“Are you joining us today?” Kara smiles, oblivious to their audience.

“Uh I-I’m not sure.” She tried her best, but her voice sounded a bit strained.

Kara noticed, and so did everyone who was eavesdropping on their conversation.

She clears her throat and tries again. “My schedule is unclear, I was just here for a quick visit.”

She wasn’t fooling anybody with her attempt to indifference, her reputation was ruined just because her girlfriend wore tight slacks that strained against the muscle of her thighs. And the shirt, don’t forget the tight shirt. Oh dear fuck, a bicep straining shirt. She was drooling.

‘This is getting out of hand’ Lena thinks.

She needed to get out of here, so she checked her phone and faked receiving a text.

“Editors, you can go on without me. Emma will sit in my stead and take notes for me to review later on. L-Corp needs me, unfortunately.” She gave everyone a polite smile.

Kara was still oblivious to their audience, reached for her wrist, and moved closer, whispering. “Are we still on for lunch? Cause if you’re busy - ”

“No, I’m open for you.” Someone coughs and she stumbles over her words, realizing her mistake.

“I mean, I’m always open - my schedule! My schedule is always open for you.” Her words were hurriedly exclaimed by the end, and Lena could feel the burn of her cheeks.

Kara’s face was slightly confused, but she nodded. A quick peck to her cheek and she makes her exit, trying to ignore the barely hidden smirks behind her. No one missing how her cheeks and neck were stained red.

***

She was distracted for the rest of the morning.

It seems CatCo isn’t the only place she’ll be looking like an idiot, because she made a fool of herself at L-Corp when she stared at the gallantly offered arm during their walk out of the elevator.

This was normal behaviour, but she can’t seem to get her reactions under control because the damn shirt is fucking with her brain.

Following their lunch, she convinced Kara to pose for a picture. Always wanting to follow Lena’s whim, Kara agreed [and if Lena’s doing this to remember the first time Kara wears the polo, well no one’s mentioning it]. A few directions from Lena and she was set for a quick photoshoot.

Beige coat in her right hand left hand in her pocket, the white polo strains against the tensed bulge of her arms and her abs. Kara was mimicking walking while her eyes were focused slightly away from the camera, the blurry background enhancing her frame.

She posts the picture. 

**LenaLLuthor:** Lookin’ handsome @Kara_Danvers 😘

Comments:

**Stan-LenaLuth0r:** This is her girlfriend?! Damn, they’re made for each other. How are they so beautiful? 😍😍

**AlexandraD:** Stop thirsting over my sister. I get enough of it in real life. 🤮🤮

**Lena’sSlave:** Look at those arms and abs, their sex must be amazing! 😬😝

**BitchMitch:** Whew! Anyone feeling like they suddenly wanted to get pounded by @Kara_Danvers so hard? 😅

**Daddy’s_Girl:** Damn, she can rail me with those arms. 💪🏻💪🏻

**BI-anca:** What a Daddy, can I sit on your face? 😳😳

Lena sees the comment and writes her reply.

**LenaLLuthor:** Sorry @BI-anca, it’s occupied every day. @Kara_Danvers reserves that seat for me. 😉

“Lena!” Kara’s scandalized squeak had her giggling.

“They don’t need to know that!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm continuing all of my stories, just stay tuned. 😘
> 
> If you're ever in [Tumblr](https://slither-in-gryffindor.tumblr.com/). Hit me up! Same name and everything.


End file.
